For My Broken Heart
by Macahol84
Summary: Like the song, only with Reba and Brock. Story is a little better than it sounds.
1. For My Broken Heart

**AN: Usual disclaimer - I don't own these characters, no infrigment is implied, yada yada yada. This story is an idea I got from the wonderful Ms. McEntire herself. R&R**

* * *

Brock carried the final box out to the car and shut the trunk. He walked back to the house to say good-bye to Reba one final time. "Well that's everything."

"Uh-huh," Reba nodded her head and wrapped her arms a little tighter around her body. It wasn't particularly cold outside but the coldness of the situation had Reba wishing for warmth.

"So I guess this is good-bye then."

"I guess so."

Brock walked up to Reba and wrapped his arms around her. They hugged for what seemed like forever. When they parted Brock whispered a final "I love you" to Reba then got in his car and drove away. Reba watched as his taillights faded into the clear night.

Reba walked back inside and shut the door behind her. It was late and Reba knew she should head to bed but she couldn't imagine spending the night alone. So she gathered a few blankets and pillows and prepared a bed on the couch. Reba said her prayers and tried to fall asleep. It was then that the reality of the situation truly hit her. Brock was leaving her. She cried to herself as the darkness swallowed her up.

The sun piercing through the windows the next morning woke Reba up. How she just wanted to stay in the dark for the rest of her life. But Reba knew that she had to get up. It was Monday and she had a substitute job today. Reba walked into the kitchen and prepared a small breakfast before she left the house. In the car she was flipping though radio stations when she landed on "their song". It hurt to listen to it but it also made Reba feel a little better.

At school she grabbed a cup of coffee from the teacher's room before she headed to class. Even though she slept last night, Reba couldn't keep her thoughts straight. After work her phone started ringing. A quick glance at the screen displays "'Brock 3". 'I've got to change that," Reba thought to herself as she answered the phone. "Hello," Reba said half-heartedly.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" Reba laughed. "Brock I spend last night crying over you. Then I had to get up this morning and continue with my life like nothing happened."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Reba."

Reba sighed. "It's not your fault. I guess the world didn't stop for my broken heart."


	2. Pieces

**AN: At first when I started this story I meant for it to be a oneshot then after the reviews I recieved from y'all I decided to continue it. enjoy.

* * *

**"Are you going to be alright?" Brock asked. Reba thought for a moment.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm strong. I can make it through this," Reba smiled. About a year went by and Reba was getting her life back together. It hurt that Brock wasn't with her anymore but she was glad that she could be independent.

That was until Brock got a girlfriend. Which happened every few months or so. Then he would always call her up and ask her questions about what to do or what to get. Reba didn't want to help him but she couldn't say no. So she'd give him advice and send him on his way and be left picking up the pieces of her life…again. One day Brock came over to talk with Reba about his new girlfriend, Tiffany, again.

"So I was thinking about getting her the necklace but then the earrings were just so perfect that I thought I should get her those too. What do you think? On the other hand, I don't have a lot of money to spend. So I might be better off with the neck-"

"Brock that's enough! I just can't take it anymore!" Reba exploded. "I want to move on with my life. I really do but I can't if you keep pulling me back. I hate that my memory keeps you in my thoughts. I hate that you **were** mine. I hate that you think I want to know about your new girlfriends and how happy they are making you. I hate that you think I'm here to help you whenever you need me. I hate the fact that you think I'm ok with everything we're doing here! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS SITUATION!" Reba now had tears streaming down her face. "But you are so wrapped up in your own little world that you don't notice, do you? My hearts been shattered one too many times by you. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm not strong enough anymore. I love it when you're here but I'm better when you're gone."

"Reba I'm so sorry. I didn't kn-"

Reba held up her hand. "Don't say it 'cause that's all you ever say. 'I'm so sorry Reba. I didn't know.'" Reba said mocking him. "That just hurts more. I've given all I can and you've taken all you could. Well guess what I'm done. I'm not helping you anymore. Tiffany will let you down just like all the other girls before her," Reba looked down, "even me. But you know what? I won't be there to help you this time. I won't be your convenient friend. There's nothing left for you to break. So just let my heart rest in pieces."


	3. Resolutions

Reba got up and went to leave the room.

"Yes I do," Brock mumbled. Reba froze.

"What?"

"Yes I do," he repeated a little louder. "Do I cry at night 'cause you're not there? Yes I do. Do I wake up every morning wanting to hold you close? Yes I Do. Do I think about how we met everyday? Yes I do." Brock lowered his head. "Do I remember loving you? Yes, I do. I dream of everything we had together. Even though we lost it forever." Brock got up and walked over to Reba and looked her in the eyes. Reba had tears forming in her eyes.

"I cry over us because going on without you hurts. I pretend I'm ok when I see you or I see our friends. But I can't live with this regret. I'm sorry I ever said those words in the first place. I knew you weren't ready but I didn't care I just had to say it."

The tears slowly fell as Reba listened to everything Brock was saying. Brock gently wiped them away but Reba shook her head no. "Brock wait. There's something that I have to tell you." She guided him over to the couch and took a seat.

"Brock I've come so close to telling you when we were together. There were many times when it was on the tip of my tongue. I could have, and would have, said it but I was scared. I was afraid that I'd scare you away and there would no one else to blame. But after you left all that remained were the words I couldn't say. I know we're not together now but I can't take you not knowing. I love you Brock. I always have and I probably always will." Those three little words that he himself spoke a year ago was all that was all that he needed to hear. Brock moved closer to Reba and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: The End.**** Like I said before this started out as a oneshot. This is the last chapter for this story but I am currently working on another so don't worry. **

_A little background. This story started out with Reba's song "For My Broken Heart" because I saw a story line in it. Then after y'all reviewed it I decided to add on. The rest of my inspiration came from a few Rascal Flatts songs, "What Hurts The Most" "Pieces" "Yes I Do" and "Those Word's I Couldn't Say" lol. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it._


End file.
